The hard surfaced floors in many public and commercial buildings, such as hospitals and schools, are cleaned by means of manually controlled cleaning machines which are provided with rotating brushes for scrubbing the floors and a wiper-type vacuum system for removing the dirty liquid from the floor. Machines of this type, which are of conventional construction, are normally provided with a first storage tank thereon containing the cleaning liquid which is supplied to the brushes, and are also provided with a second storage tank thereon for receiving the dirty liquid removed from the floor. While machines of this type operate in a satisfactory manner, nevertheless the cost of cleaning floors in this manner is expensive since the cleaning fluid is used only once. This results in the machine utilizing excessive quantities of cleaning fluid, which is itself expensive, and also requires that the machine be periodically stopped to permit the first tank to be filled with cleaning fluid and the second tank to be emptied of dirty liquid.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved filter system for treating cleaning liquid containing dirt and other contaminating particles therein, which filtering system is capable of removing the dirt and contaminating particles from the cleaning liquid so as to permit the cleaning liquid to be reused several times.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved filter system, as aforesaid, which utilizes a rotating centrifugal filter which is effective in removing the contaminating materials from the cleaning liquid, with the filter unit incorporating therein filter pads which can be easily and efficiently interchanged when necessary.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved filter system, as aforesaid, which is particularly suitable for mounting directly on a floor washing machine to permit the continual cleaning and recycling of the cleaning liquid through the machine during operation thereof.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved filter system, as aforesaid, which is extremely simple in operation, which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and maintain, and which is effective in removing a large majority of the contaminating particles from the cleaning liquid so that the cleaning liquid can be reused several times prior to disposal thereof, thereby substantially minimizing both the amount and the total cost of the cleaning liquid required.
Other objects and purposes of the present invention will be apparent to persons acquainted with systems of this type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.